


Closer

by kattdan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattdan/pseuds/kattdan
Summary: Dan can’t sleep, having another crisis and Phil is the only one who can make him feel better.





	Closer

Phil woke up somewhere around midnight by the sound of his door creaking. He normally was a heavy sleeper but something in his stomach told him something was up. Laying motionless, he heard a very faint sound of sniffles and felt the bed dipping next to him. His heart clenched in his chest and he slowly turned around once the movement had stopped. 

With his face turned towards the side, facing him, lay Dan, staring at him quietly while brushing what Phil supposed were tears away.

“Dan,” Phil uttered hoarsely and scooted closer, so that their faces were mere inches apart. Dan gave him a weak smile.

“Sorry, didn't mean to- wake you up,” he mumbled, hiccuping. 

Phil shook his head quickly and brushed the back of his hand along Dan's damp cheek.

“'S alright,” he assured him gently. “Come here.” He pulled Dan closer so that he could hide his face in the crook of Phil's neck while wrapping an arm around his back, holding him close. Dan melted into the embrace immediately. 

“I wish my brain would just shut the fuck up,” he hiccuped, his voice muffled and slightly scratchy.

Phil just rubbed his back comfortingly. 

“Shh, it's okay,” he breathed into the top of Dan's head. “You're okay.”

He felt Dan shake his head but he remained silent, trying to control his breathing. His hands grabbed at Phil's shirt until he got a fistful to grip tightly, clearly struggling to fight his inner demons. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Phil whispered into the top of Dan's head. 

“No,” Dan breathed, sniffing. “Fuck, I just wanna-... Make it go away.” His voice was so low, so small and Phil responded by holding him impossibly closer. He had stopped crying and was just breathing raggedly, still clenching Phil's pajama top in his fists. 

They hadn't shared a bed in years, if you don't count the times they'd have to share hotel rooms at conventions and holidays. Phil had kind of missed it, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. It felt weirdly natural to hold Dan like this, and the thought kind of scared him a little, because it shouldn't. 

Dan's breathing had slowed down and Phil thought for a moment that he'd fallen asleep. His grip on Phil's shirt was still intact, but less desperate. 

Suddenly, Dan pulled away just enough so that they could look at each other's faces in the dark, noses brushing together. 

“I'm sorry,” Dan said lowly. 

Phil met his gaze and frowned. “Why?”

“Didn't want to disturb your sleep with my miserable self.” 

Phil huffed out a laugh at that, pleased when the corner of Dan's mouth twitched upwards.

“It's fine,” he assured Dan. Without really giving it a second thought, he reached up to brush some of Dan's curly bed hair away from his eyes. Dan stilled, but held Phil's gaze. It was intense, and a bit too intimate. Yet, neither pulled away.

“Can you even see me properly?” Dan asked suddenly.

“No, you're kinda blurry,” Phil said. Without his glasses, all he could see were the blurry contours of Dan's features. 

“My name's Blurryface...”

“Very funny,” Phil snorted. “The darkness really doesn't help.”

Dan bit his bottom lip, suppressing a laugh, and instead shifted a little farther away. 

“How about now?” 

“You're really just a slightly blue blotch,” Phil said, squinting. 

“Wow,” Dan smiled. “How close do I have to get for you to get a clear view of my face?”

Phil's heart beat sped up slightly at the question, despite him trying to stay cool. Whether Dan was flirting with him or just teasing, he couldn't tell.

“Um...” 

Dan scooted a bit closer.

“Now?”

Phil shook his head. “Still blurry.”

The next second, he felt the tip of Dan's nose brushing against his.

“Now?”

Phil could see Dan was smiling, but it still wasn't clear. 

“Well,” Dan's breath ghosted against his lips and he felt a shiver run down his spine. “I can see you clearly from here. You have really beautiful eyes, even though they don't work.”

Phil wanted to laugh, brush it off as a joke and say something snidely back, but all he could do was blush. That comment had really caught him off guard and the fact that he just woke up didn't make anything better. His brain was still foggy from sleep and he couldn't think clearly.

“Thanks,” he mumbled at last. 

Dan was still smiling, but didn't say anything. Instead, his eyes flickered downwards, and Phil nearly had a heart attack when he realised Dan was staring at his lips. 

“Closer?” Dan asked innocently. 

It wasn't physically possible for their faces to get any closer without rubbing together entirely so Phil felt really confused at that statement, yet he found himself nodding. 

Dan hesitated for a split second, his smile dropping, gaze turning serious. Phil could hear his heart pounding madly inside his ribcage and hoped Dan didn't notice. It felt like an eternity before Dan started moving again. He leaned back slightly, to Phil's surprise, and let the grip of Phil's shirt go with one of his hands, instead bringing it up to cup Phil's chin.

When Phil made no sign of resistance, Dan leaned in slowly, closing his eyes.

Their lips moulded together perfectly, though the kiss was slow and hesitant. Phil didn't dare moving a muscle except for his lips along with Dan's. Was he dreaming? Was this really happening? Why was it happening? Had Dan lost his mind? Why did he enjoy it so much?

The thoughts spun around his head like a tornado and he felt dizzy, unable to muster up any intelligible thoughts at all. All there was left were the feeling of Dan's soft lips massaging his own and he never wanted it to end. 

Dan did pull away eventually, much to Phil's dismay, but he just pulled back enough to look into Phil's confused eyes.

“Don't tell me you've never wanted to do that before,” Dan said. Phil had, many times, but he'd always pushed those thoughts back far into his head. 

“I have,” he admitted, his mouth felt dry and his voice strained. Dan's lips stretched into a big smile then, and it was contagious.

“We should do that more often, then,” he decided. 

“Definitely.”

Dan leaned in again, capturing Phil's lips with his own and kissing him more forcefully this time. Phil let out a surprised gasp but kissed back instantly. Dan's hand wandered up behind him to graze the back of his head, gently massaging his scalp with his fingertips. Phil let out a content sigh into Dan's mouth as he felt his body turn to mush under his touch. Never had he imagined kissing Dan would be so amazing. 

A sudden thought struck him like a lightning bolt and he hesitantly pulled away from Dan's grip. He ignored the sound of protest coming from Dan and sat up in bed.

“Phil?” Dan asked, coming to sit up next to him. Phil still couldn't make out his face in the darkness, only the bits that were lit up from the moon outside his window. He could tell Dan was worried though, biting his bottom lip nervously.

“I just need to know,” Phil started carefully. “That this isn't because... Because you're upset.”

Dan frowned and shook his head in confusion.

“What? No,” he said, taking one of Phil's hands in his. “It's not. I promise.”

Phil stared at him for quite some time, pondering. He squinted.

“Why did you cry?” He asked gently. 

Dan let out a long breath and rubbed at his eyes. “It's nothing.” Phil scoffed. “I'm just stupid. That's all.” 

“Tell me,” Phil asked, giving Dan's hand a light squeeze to show his support. 

“I worry too much, you know that,” Dan muttered, eyes flickering all over the place to avoid looking at Phil. “I wish I could just... Do something without ending up hating myself over every tiny little thing, you know?”

Phil nodded slowly. “Is this about a video, or?”

“Just in general,” Dan said.

“So, you kissing me wasn't... because of that?”

At that, Dan looked over at Phil and smiled. 

“Of course not, you spoon.”

“Good,” Phil nodded. “I'm sorry you feel that way, though. I wish I could help.”

“You kind of can,” Dan said, his gaze wandering down to Phil's lips again. Phil hated himself for blushing and prayed to whatever God there was out there that Dan didn't notice. All it took was a slight nod from Phil's side for Dan to gently push him down on the bed again, climbing into his lap and connecting their lips in a more heated kiss this time.

The weight of having Dan straddling his hips really left no choice for Phil other than just melting back into the mattress and kissing him back just as fervently. He didn't quite know where to put his hands, but they somehow ended up gripping Dan's hips. Dan wasn't wearing a shirt, only his pants, and Phil hoped that him stroking the small of his back wasn't taking things too far. 

Dan didn't complain however, he just responded by deepening the kiss and running his hands along Phil's arms. Phil found the courage to gently bring Dan down so that he was practically lying on top of Phil, their chests pressed together, never once breaking the kiss. They were both panting by then, and Phil could feel himself getting turned on and the fact that Dan was grinding his hips down into him didn't exactly help the situation. 

If Dan hadn't felt it by then, it was a fucking miracle. 

Dan pulled away slightly, breaking the kiss, and looked down between their smushed together bodies. Phil blushed and was about to apologize when Dan suddenly angled his hips so that his hard-on pressed directly against Phil's crotch. His apology was immediately replaced by an embarrassing half-grunt, which had Dan giggling breathlessly.

“God, Dan,” Phil muttered, thrusting his hips up into Dan's on instinct. Dan didn't stop rocking his hips back into Phil, just held his gaze intensely, hoisting himself up by his forearms. Together they found a rhythm and Dan leaned down to connect their lips in a sloppy kiss as they both gasped for air. 

Phil's lips wandered down Dan's chin and followed his jawline, while still thrusting his hips into Dan's. He found a spot beneath his earlobe that had Dan shivering violently, bringing his shoulder up as if to conceal his neck.

“P-phil, fuck,” he moaned, hiding his face in Phil's shoulder. 

Phil just let out a breathy laugh and bravely placed his palms on Dan's bum, pushing his hips down hard while thrusting his up at the same time. 

“Fuck,” Dan swore again, voice muffled by Phil's shoulder. “More.”

Phil did it again, this time a bit harder, and in response Dan let out a loud moan, writhing against him. Closing his eyes, he felt a familiar tug of warmth pooling under his navel and hoped Dan was close too. He shuddered when he felt something wet lick along the curve of his neck, sucking gently on the sweaty skin. 

“Don't stop,” Dan panted against him.

“I'm gonna...” Phil tried to warn but Dan cut him off with a moan.

“Me too... Please.”

He felt Dan bite and nibble on his neck, causing goosebumps to cover his skin and he couldn't do anything but comply. A few more thrusts and he noticed Dan became more desperate as he was panting against his neck and rolling his hips in time with Phil's. A hand had found its way into Phil's hair and was tugging at it slightly, but it didn't bother him. It only turned him on even more. 

Phil kept his grip on Dan's bum steady, thrusting against him while their pants and moans filled up the otherwise quiet and peaceful room. He let one of his hands go to gently cup Dan's chin, forcing him to look at him. His sight was still blurry but he could tell Dan was a hot, sweating mess with his lips parted and his fringe sticking to his forehead.

He brought their lips together and after only a couple more thrusts, he felt Dan tense up on top of him and the breathless moan he let out sent Phil over the edge. He kept his grip on Dan as he shuddered against him, lips still connected as they moaned in each other's mouths. The hand in his hair went slack as Dan collapsed entirely on top of him but Phil didn't push him off, not yet. It was worth not being able to breathe properly. 

They didn't speak for a few minutes, just laid there trying to catch their breath. Eventually, Dan rolled over but kept an arm and a leg around Phil as he nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. He let out a content sigh as Phil wrapped his arm around his waist while the other rested on his thigh. 

“Stay,” Phil asked, his voice hoarse and low but Dan heard him.

“Okay,” he nodded, pecking the soft skin on Phil's neck affectionately. “I will.”

-

The first thing Phil noticed when he woke up was the empty space next to him in bed. He frowned, feeling around with a long arm just to make sure and just as he sat up in search for his glasses, the door to his bedroom opened and he saw a tall figure standing there. 

Dan smiled when he noticed Phil was awake and kicked the door shut with his foot. He was holding a tray with two bowls of cereal and Phil's much needed morning coffee. He figured if Phil woke up to Dan still being in bed, his morning mood might make him turn sour and then he wouldn't be up for morning cuddles.

“Hey,” Dan said, taking a seat next to Phil on the bed. He placed the tray between them carefully and reached for the glasses on Phil's bedside table.

“Thanks,” Phil mumbled and put them on. He was a bit caught off guard, but pleasantly surprised at the same time. 

He accepted the mug Dan offered him and took a tentative sip of his coffee.

“You nearly made me freak out just then,” he said into his mug, a bit embarrassed as Dan looked curiously at him. 

“Why?” 

“I thought you regretted it,” Phil shrugged. “Seeing as you weren't here when I woke up.”

“Oh,” Dan frowned. “I'm sorry. Just thought I'd be nice and bring us breakfast.” 

“That was very nice of you,” Phil agreed. “I just thought-”

He was cut off by Dan pressing a quick peck to his cheek.

“Don't worry, Phil. I don't regret anything,” Dan was smiling genuinely at him and Phil felt himself relax instantly at the words. “Do you?”

“No.”

“Good,” Dan smiled.

They settled down with their backs resting against the headboard of the bed, enjoying their cereal while watching some random channel on Phil's tiny TV. They ended up spending the rest of the day in bed, only getting up to answer the door when the pizza arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on tumblr 1 year ago and decided to post here as well  
> im sorry it's so cliché lmao


End file.
